Losing Sight
by Hesperides
Summary: The end of the war comes in the unexpected form of a political marriage between the Varden and the Empire. As our heroes struggle to survive in the treacherous court of a mad king, ideals are challenged, bonds are questioned,and destinies are forged.


**Disclaimer: The inheritance cycle does not belong to me. None of it. This is merely a fanfiction….**

**A/N: Ha! I'm back. Maybe this time this story will be here to stay. As for the others….I'll get to them someday. Hopefully. But you must understand, I was fighting a losing battle against the raging plot bunnies….Oh, and I know a lot of people write about post-Inheritance. But still, I want to relive the good old days, I guess. **

**Part 1 **

Nasuada's pavilion was cluttered with papers, maps, and diagrams. Numbers, runes, and pictures everywhere. This was the work it took to maintain the Varden, yet the single piece of parchment could end it all. Grimly, the important personages of the rebel army stood around her, stained with the grime of war. People had died, innocent children and old men, and the single piece of paper could end it all. _How is it possible,_ thought Eragon,_ that such a momentous moment in history can be defined by a single piece of paper? Did Ajihad, Brom, and everyone else die just for this?_

_I do not see it as just a piece of paper. It is an ultimatum, born of thousands of sacrifices. Seeing it as anything else will be slandering the image of our friends. _Saphira murmured.

Eragon felt his heart clench at that. What would his father do in such a situation? Knowing that this decision could save thousands?

"Warriors!" Nasuada called out to the already silent crowd. "For decades we have dedicated our lives to this cause, to the purpose of ending injustice and restoring the prosperity of this land. We have seen our friends and families fall, promising that they did not die in vain. Now we stand in the name of every being in Alegasia, poised to make a decision that will alter history!" She looked down at the parchment gripped in her hands, and Eragon noticed a tear slide down her copper cheek.

"My friends," her tone softened. "The wily King has offered us a bargain. He agrees that too much blood has been shed, too many families torn apart, and too much evil wrought in this land. And so, the new country of Varden will be created, just like Surda, where families from the Empire can move and live in. It is a refuge; a place that he hopes will grow and eventually form bonds with its other country. No oaths in the ancient language will need to be sworn. Furthermore, the other races of Elves, Dwarfs, Urgals and Werecats will have free reign of the streets of the Empire. As well, no oaths will be sworn. Finally, he promises that no retribution will be doled out, as long as we leave his cities. The people of Alegasia can finally be free!"

As she finally finished, the warriors looked around at each other in amazement. From his place at Nasuada's left, Eragon saw a tiny smile grace Jormunder's lips. The looks of amazement then turned into cheers and whoops, as the men pumped each other on the back. In front of him, he saw Roran give Katrina a gentle kiss, as the two of them smiled happily. Oh how he hated to ruin this joyous moment.

_But there are terms in the agreement aren't there?_ Saphira asked.

Nasuada's benign smiled faded as Saphira's voice echoed in everyone's head, and slowly the crowd silenced, with hopeful smiles.

"In exchange for this, the King only asks for two things. Firstly, to create bonds between the Empire and Varden, he requests that Lady Nasuada joins hands in marriage with the 6th prince of the Empire, Murtagh Morzanson, whom he has adopted." Nasuada's voice hitched as she said the name, gently, angrily, and lovingly at the same time. For a moment, Eragon was disgusted. How could she, how could she still like him?

"Lady Nasuada!" Jormunder gasped, before Orrin pushed forward, and inserted his opinion.

"That's not too bad of an idea, but the question is, can you do it without losing yourself?"

Nasuada gave him a regal look, and proclaimed, "No oaths will be required, and with me as head of State of Varden, and princess of the Empire, I will have more chances to help the people. He is handing me power on a silver platter."

"But why?" Roran proclaimed, confused. "If my lady becomes the princess, then she will have power in both countries, as well as a strong ally with Surda. Isn't Galbatorix afraid of anyone threatening his rule?"

_That's because his rule is already cemented. By handing Nasuada power, he will put her diplomatic talents to good use, to create peace within the countries, while keeping an eye on her by binding her to Uru'Baen._ Eragon mused. _Although it is surprising that he agrees to let the two other countries co-exist with the Empire. _Out loud he spoke,

"By marrying her off to Murtagh, he makes my lady a pawn, although individually powerful, but very controllable. Currying favor for himself, while taming his enemies."

_Well put,_ Saphira said thoughtfully, _although you're implying that Nasuada will be controlled. She won't like that. _

_But she will be controlled. By her emotions towards my b-brother, and his love towards her! Just like my mother….._

"And you are implying that I am weak enough to do the King's bidding, Eragon? I just want peace for the entire land." Nasuada was annoyed to say the least, by what he had just said. Roran's eyes locked with Eragon's filled with curiosity.

"Perhaps my lady will be influenced by the presence of her husband?" Eragon raised an eyebrow at her, and Nasuada blushed.

"This is a political marriage," She said haughtily. "Emotions will be put aside for the good of the people. If you have any objections, please, state them."

Eragon glanced over at Arya, but of course, her eyes were blank, giving nothing away. He turned back towards his liegelord, aware of the deathly silent pavilion. He sighed.

"Nasuada," He said gently, "you have sacrificed so much for our cause. Please know that we care about your happiness too." Her expressions softened. Eragon winced inwardly. _As much as I dislike Murtagh, Nasuada like him, and….that's what's important._

_You are getting wiser, little one,_ Saphira chided.

_I do share minds with one of the most intelligent beings in this land_, he nudged back at her.

"Thank you, Rider Eragon." Nasuada had spoken again, this time; her eyes had a mischievous little glint in them. Eragon wondered what it meant. "However, this treaty cannot be fulfilled with just my consent. The second term Galbatorix put forth involves you."

"Me?" Eragon winced again. "Is he asking me to be best man?" The rumble of laughter behind him quieted quickly, at Nasuada's severe expression.

"Sadly, no. The King requests to adopt you just like he did your brother-"

"What!" Eragon shouted, Saphira echoing him in his head. "Adopt me! But he wants-but I'm-" He looked to Roran for help, finding Roran shaking his head sadly. He turned towards Nasuada, and this time her brown eyes had changed again. They seemed to almost glow with power and sadness as she stared at him.

"Choose well, Eragon, son of none, for in your decision is history made."

**End **

**Any who…..feel free to shower your reviews upon this humble author….**


End file.
